


Property Damage

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Comeplay, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, double fisting, i may have missed some kinks this thing is unmitigated filth, pseudo sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jon, Robb and Theon, and twenty four hours in an empty house.





	Property Damage

They arrive just before nine in the morning. His father who he barely knows asked him to keep an eye on one of his investment properties for a day, while he was out of town and between tenants. He said it would be fine if Jon had a couple of friends over, so long as there were no parties, and they cleaned up any mess they made. But that's always been Jon's way in any case.

“After you, my lady,” Theon drawls as turns the key to the house, a big fancy three-bedroom that Theon could never afford, and Jon turns and scowls at him. Robb looks a little shy by his side, grinning nervously – but excited, always excited.

Jon sighs and opens the door.

* * *

They make it to the master bedroom first, and Jon finds himself flat on his back on colour-coordinated sheets and pillows as Robb all but tears his clothes off, biting his collarbone to leave a deep purple mark, acting in a frenzy of need beyond words and patience, and Jon lies back and lets his cousin have his way, spreading his legs like the easiest of sluts and moaning as Robb's strong fingers tear into him.

Theon grins before he kisses him, he always does, and Jon gasps into his mouth before tearing at his bottom lip with his teeth, tasting blood as Theon grabs his wrist and guides him to start stroking his length, as huge and obscene as he's always gloated about it being, and Jon moans while Theon's precome drips down his fingers while Robb's cock pushes eagerly, teasingly against his hole.

Robb thrusts into him and Jon cries out in pain at feeling himself split apart, but he doesn't protest, he loves it, feeling himself marked and claimed. He jerks Theon harder and faster until the man groans and spends across his belly, and he mewls into Robb's mouth, digging his nails into his cousin's shoulder to make him fuck him harder.

* * *

The next round is hardly an hour later, and Jon watches as Theon rides Robb's length with a wicked grin and his eyes rolling back in his head. Some of the tension has gone out of Robb and his hands on Theon's hips are soft, gentle, letting his boyfriend set the pace and take as much of his length as he chooses. Jon wonders if this is how they look when they're alone, the most of the time Jon cannot be a part of what they are, if they fuck hard or soft or slow or fast when they're just two boyfriend's without one of their cousins, who one of their fathers raised like his own, coming in and messing things up between them. From Jon's experiences with them, he wouldn't rule out 'all of the above'.

Theon grins some more and rocks down onto Robb's length harder, faster, making Robb whimper and close his eyes as he bucks up into Theon's tight heat, ready to spill in those insides he must have claimed a thousand times before. Jon purses his lips together and crawls over to their side, lowering his head and swallowing Theon's cock as Robb fucks him. Theon moans aloud and Jon almost sprains his neck as he takes the man all the way down, but when Theon comes in his mouth he swallows it all greedily, tasting salt at the back of his throat.

* * *

Robb was the one smart enough to bring food and so about noon they walk shaky-legged to the kitchen, where Robb makes them all sandwiches. It's not until he's rinsing off their plates that aren't marked by anything but a few crumbs that Theon grins at Jon behind his back, suddenly bends him over the sink, grabs the wooden spoon Rhaegar must have set out just for aesthetics' sakes and starts spanking him with it.

There's a gasp, and then a pause, but Robb looks over his shoulder too and gives Jon a shy smile. Theon gets to work slapping Robb's behind properly and Robb moans and rocks back into it, again wearing his t-shirt and boxers, letting Theon come down on him harder and faster, and within a few minutes he's clinging to the sink and whispering, “harder, fuck, please.”

Jon swallows hard and gets up from the kitchen table, walking over and grabbing Theon's wrist, stopping him. Beneath them, Robb whimpers. “Get him naked first,” he says, voice low and soft.

Theon laughs and gives him a little mocking salute. “Aye aye, sir.”

* * *

Robb ends up bent over the cushy leather couch down in the basement decked out to serve as a home cinema, apart from its glaring lack of a screen. Jon fucks his spanked-red arse hard and keeps slapping it as he goes, making him mewl and arch up into his thrusts, while Theon slams down his throat and makes him choke.

If they did have a screen, Jon can imagine Robb would want to watch, to see himself fucked at both ends and rocking back and forth between the two of them like he loves it, like he can't get enough. Theon is always showing him videos of Robb getting fucked, of Robb sucking cock, of Robb down on his knees with a face full of come – Theon's less eager to share when Robb's the one who's been fucking him, even though Jon has see that happen with his own eyes, plenty of times.

“What a little whore,” Theon chuckles and that could be describing any of them, all of them, but Robb's the one who moans and clenches tight around Jon's cock when he hears it, so.

* * *

As the sun sets they end up in in the backyard, and this big fancy rich people's house has big fancy rich people's walls to keep anyone from seeing them, but there's still an exhibitionistic thrill to it as Robb and Theon both kneel in the grass before him, alternating between licking and sucking along the length of his cock and making out with each other, like they must have down when they were teenagers and had just got together.

Theon has one hand on Robb's cock and one hand on his own, and Jon moans, twisting his hand in Robb's hair as his cousin laps at his balls while Theon sucks his length, like something out of a porno. Jon pulls back just before he comes, spreading his seed all over both their faces, and Theon grins and licks a line of it off Robb's cheek. Jon's not quite sure how to feel standing in front, above them, apart from them.

* * *

They order pizza for dinner and Theon laughs in Robb's ear as soon as he hangs up the phone. “Maybe we should invite him in,” he teases, “special delivery, yeah?”

Jon has the sneaking suspicion they've had this conversation before. “Pizza boys don't actually have sex with whoever they deliver to, Theon,” Robb chides his boyfriend. “You've watched too much porn. They have a policy about not entering people's houses even; it's too risky.”

Theon just laughs at that. “Yeah, but don't pretend you wouldn't like it, having another cock to suck while we share your arse,” he says. “A total stranger's at that. Slut.”

And Robb doesn't deny it, he just groans as Theon's hand slides beneath the sheets and starts to jerk him off again. “It's not possible,” he whispers.

Theon says nothing to that, but he wryly nods towards Jon, as if to say _aren't we always doing impossible things?_

* * *

They're in the second bedroom now and Jon lies face down on one of two single beds, meant for children he thinks, as Robb fucks him slow and deep, the length of him making Jon feel like he's burning on the inside. Jon remembers the family camping trip when they couldn't keep away from each other anymore, when they silently jerked each other off on the top bunk of a bunkbed, terrified of waking Bran as he snored below them.

Theon is lying on the other bed, lazily jerking himself off as he watches, and when Jon looks up enough to meet his eye he's smiling, as he always is. “That's it, Stark,” he says. “Make him beg for it.”

Jon is a trembling, sobbing mess when he's finally rutted into the bed hard enough to come, and he spills so hard his seed might soak through the mattress.

* * *

Theon has always gloated about being the most experienced of them and when Robb starts feeding him more fingers in his arse than is needed to prepare him for a cock, Jon can tell it's something they've done before. “Oh, fuck yeah,” Theon gasps as Robb's pinky slips into his well-lubed hole, and he trembles in pleasure, and when his thumb joins it Theon all but screams. “Oh fuck yes Robb!”

Robb growls and starts plunging in and out of Theon with his whole fist, making Theon squirm and wail, his pride utterly broken by the stretch and the pleasure. Jon stares at him, and Theon stares back, panting like a bitch in heat. He probably expects Jon to come stuff his mouth with cock while Robb stuffs his arse, but instead Jon finds himself crawling behind his cousin's boyfriend, curious.

He kneels by Robb's side and Robb looks puzzled, but he budges over slightly, making room. Jon looks down and watches Theon's pink wet hole pulsing around Robb's wrist, trying to suck him in deeper as if it's greedy for more.

When Jon starts prying at that over stretched hole with two fingers Theon shakes from head to toe and shouts loud enough to scare the neighbours. “Shit, Jon!” he cries, rocking back and trying to force those fingers into him. “More, more you fucking perverts, wreck my slut hole, stick two fucking fists in my arse–”

Robb moans aloud at the sound of Theon begging, and Jon catches his cock with his hand, jerking him off to keep it under control. It takes awhile, but as Robb pours lube onto his hand Jon slowly manages to pry Theon open wider and wider, making him beg helplessly all the while, until finally his thumb makes it in and he and Robb both have a hand in Theon's arse. Robb looks back and forth between the two of them, gawking in awe and wonder, and Jon smiles and winds their fingers together inside Theon's ruined hole.

Theon clutches tight around the two of them and comes without a brush of his cock.

* * *

Robb gets greedy when they do this and Jon knows he wouldn't go away satisfied if he didn't get DP'd at least once, so they take him to the third bedroom, the guest room, and sandwich him between both their bodies and fill him so much he doesn't know which way is up anymore.

“That's it, take both our dicks you greedy fucking whore,” Theon whispers in his ear like his hole isn't still gaping from being stretched even wider, and Jon lies on his back with Robb on top of him, digging his nails into the cheeks of Robb's arse as Robb rides his cock like a prize-winning jockey, and Theon ruts against him inside, and Jon feels like he could shatter he's so overwhelmed.

Robb is crying, tears streaming down as face as they use his hole, but he loves it, squirming for more of every thrust, and begging, “more, more, please...”

Jon wonders what will be enough for Robb, if anything can be, but he moves his fingers and adds two fingers to his and Theon's cocks anyway.

“Oh god, Jon!” Robb screams, and then messily presses his mouth over Jon's, thanking him as his wet hole gets even more stretched. Then he looks back over his shoulder and does his best to kiss Theon to, for it's not like Robb to leave anyone feeling left out.

And that's how they do it, Robb twisting and turning to show them both how much he loves being wrecked like this, while they fuck into him harder and faster and make him scream until they both break at once and leave his arse a mess of thick, gooey seed.

* * *

Robb goes bow-legged to take a shower, and Theon chuckles as he and Jon are left alone in the bed together. “So, what are we going to talk about Snow?”

Jon decides he'd rather not talk, he'd rather have Theon on his hands and knees and fuck that gaping hole until he cries, and Theon doesn't protest, moaning like a whore as Jon slams inside him whole in one thrust. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he mewls as Jon ruts him hard and fast and angry, “yeah, just like that you dirty pervert, take me like a slag, take me like that brother-cousin-whore of yours, gimme all that brotherfucking cock of yours, _shit_...”

Theon's words only spur him on, but still Jon slams his face down into the sheets, shutting him up. Then Robb is back, standing in the doorway, stark naked wet and hard as a rock.

Theon pulls his head up again, and laughs. “Your cousin's a real freak in the sheets, Stark.”

Then Robb is kneeling in front of them, slamming down Theon's throat as Jon slams into his arse, and it's almost like if they don't touch each other they're not doing anything wrong, but Jon knows it's far too late for that.

* * *

He wakes up at something like four in the morning with Theon's fingers in his arse and Robb sucking his cock, and he moans and squirms between them both. It seems almost like a dream, even more than the whole day has seemed a dream, and Theon chuckles in his ear. “Just enjoy it, Snow,” he whispers as he slides his cock into Jon's hole.

And Jon moans as Theon splits him open while Robb swallows him whole, unable to do anything else. Theon's right, he should enjoy it, and make the most of what time they have left.

* * *

They have to watch all the sheets before they go, and so Jon wakes up at the crack of dawn to do laundry. Of course he'd hardly gotten the lid closed before Theon is behind him, and is hoisting him up on top of the machine to suck his cock.

Jon moans and lets his eyes roll back in his head as Theon sucks him gently, finding him raw and sensitive, as they all are by now. Soon Robb is there two, and Jon jerks him off as Theon sucks his length, kissing him good morning.

When he comes Theon swallows it all neatly, but when Robb spills he stains all over Jon's chest.

* * *

They leave just after nine in the morning, shaky and exhausted. Theon presses some buttons on his phone to get him and Robb an uber, while Jon is a little old-fashioned and waits to call an actual cab. Robb smiles at him shyly. “So, we'll see you again soon, huh?”

Of course they will, next time they're all over at Uncle Ned's and Aunt Catelyn's for family dinner, next time Jon is practically Robb's brother and Theon is the only man he could ever want. Jon doesn't know when he'll next see them again like this though. He doesn't know when he'll next see Robb covered with come and desperate to be shared between them. He doesn't know when he'll next hear Theon begging for their brotherfucking cocks to take him too. He doesn't know when he'll next feel Robb biting his skin to claim him. Every time it happens, Jon always worried it might never again.

“Yeah,” he says, and he locks the door behind him.


End file.
